Legend of LeShawna: Hark the 4 Harold Angels
by BeekerMaroo777
Summary: After Scarlett reveals LeShawna's true intentions of fake crying, Harold falls into a spiral of regret and sadness. But with the help of himself, will he be able to make it up to the one he loves?


**Me: YAY! I'm doing a songfic!**

**Harold: Do you even know what a songfic is?**

**Me: Of course I do! I read one about a song called Umbrella!**

**Harold: T-T Oh, damn...**

**Me: Oh, quit crying! Anyways, I don't own anything except the idea and no copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It all started after Pahkitew Island. A snowy day in Canada hit the cities as Mrs. MacGrady was preparing to head somewhere. When her nerdy son, Harold, woke up from his slumber, she gave him an important task.<p>

She said to him, "HarBear, I'm headed to all the possible colleges to inform them about Scarlett's behavior. But before that, I'm taking Andrew to therapy because it's that time again. Speaking of Scarlett, I need you to help reform her after she went crazy on the island."

The young boy's eyes widened as he realized what his mother wanted him to do. And, adding onto it, LeShawna said she would visit him tomorrow.

He said to her, "Wait! Why can't you just take her to the asylum when you take Andrew? I'm sure it would be easier than the plan you have now, right?"

The mother giggled before replying in a serious tone, "I understand what you mean, sweetheart. But I figured that, since you're the smartest little boy I know, you could easily bring her back to her kind, original senses. Besides, mommy's going to take a long time talking to all of those colleges."

As she stated that last sentence, she pinched his cheek, much to his own embarrassment. He gave her the common look that basically said, "Mom...Please stop."

Upon notice, she let go of his cheek and kissed him goodbye. When he left, there was only one thought that circled his mind: He hoped that Scarlett wouldn't kill him before LeShawna came over tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That night, Scarlett arrived at the house as she looked when she first arrived to Pahkitew Island. Harold knew she meant trouble and decided to prepare himself with all the tools he thought he needed. However, the female redhead wasn't in the mood for abusing her big, yet skinny brother. No, she had something else in mind.<p>

When the knock was heard, the boy opened to reveal his psychotic sister. "Greetings to you again, brother," Scarlett began as she adjusted her glasses. Harold knew her behavior under her skin and explained, "Now Mom's gone and so I'm going to have to be in charge. Even though she's gone, I don't think she wants to come home to see you attempting to give me disturbing night terrors, just like you did to Andrew."

She said to him while dusting herself off, "...That won't be the case today. In fact, I was requested by two citizens at my new home to lecture you about something."

Those words made Harold slightly annoyed. After the events of Total Drama Action, Mrs. MacGrady lectured Harold because, even though LeShawna did wrong, Molly approved of the Ghetto Gurl so much that she actually took her side and turned against the ginger boy for voting her out.

He sighed with defeat and responded, "...Fine. But Mom's giving so manyin the past that I think I know where this is going. I'll go get dinner out of the oven."

As he left, Scarlett had that evil smirk on her face. She wasn't going to let Harold get to Harmony's Way in the Route of LeShawna.

* * *

><p>After the two finished their supper, Scarlett took Harold into her old room in order to get the lecture underway. She sat him down in a little chair as she prepped her speech and projector.<p>

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to begin. As you can see, you and LeShawna, your gargantuan and loud girlfriend, had a bond that was deeply confirmed by friendship and only a few days of dating. Now, the bond received a vulgar wedge by her actions in the season of the film-lot. Now, she managed to create false and deceiving sadness as well as pure insults in order for her to obtain her own personal gains. However, in the subliminal long-run, the reasons were much farfetched than what most expect. After calculating information from your behavior that seemed to be similar to that of a young infant without its mother-"

However, since Scarlett commonly used words that were barely beyond Harold's vocabulary, he was confused by some of the choice words in the sentences.

Due to this, the redhead female rolled her eyes and said in a deadpan tone, "...She fake cried to be with you...Idiot."

At that moment, Harold's emotions were stretched like putty. He didn't know what to think. He voted out the girl he had a crush on for something that, while seemed bad, revealed to be...Good?

Seeing her brother trying to take this all in with tears glimmering in his little green eyes, the Brainiac walked out of the room and, just before closing the door, said, "I think you've finally learned something."

* * *

><p>That night, Harold went to sleep...By crying himself to a deep slumber. With every tear that escaped his eye, sleeping or not, he felt worse and worse. Was there a way to fix this? How could he face LeShawna tomorrow? And would LeShawna forgive him?...Again?<p>

He would just have to find out on his own with very few options...

...Or so it seemed...

* * *

><p>Upon this night, exactly at 11:11 P.M, the moonlight struck Harold through the window. As the bright light touched him, there were 3 figures forming.<p>

Two of which resembled Harold in all ways, while the 3rd was the total opposite. The last of the created ones had dark red hair, no glasses for his deep green eyes, a very buff body, shirtless, dark navy green shorts, and combat boots.

After feeling rather thirsty, just as Harold got up to exit his room to get a simple glass of water, he saw two of his three clones and considered that he was just tired. When he came back, he turned on the light to see if it was just shadow play. He was completely wrong...Very, very wrong.

One of the redhead clones, with what appeared to be rap clothes and yellow glasses, said to the original, "Hey! Don't be screamin' like a little gurl unless 'ya can't handle me!"

As the original boy began to become confused yet scared, he saw another one of himself in his camping clothes as that one said, "Hey, what does a Girlfriend Get Badge look like?" Again, the original geek screamed. But then he accidentally walked into the buffed-up male. The scream went to a shriek.

"HarBear? Are you okay?"

His mother was back...Great...Perfect timing...

The real deal had to think of something before she entered. "Um...Everything's okay, Mom! I just...Uh...Got a bad dream," he lied. However, she still entered the room as the Harold clones sat down frozen.

"Are you sure? I heard screaming." Molly's eyes noticed the three different versions of her son and asked him, "Um...Where did these dolls come from?"

The boy realized his duplicates were stiff and decided to play along with it. "These guys?...Oh! I, uh...Got these on ShotHoppic. Yeah! This is Campy Me, H-Bomb, and...Um...Lunar!" "Lunar?" "He was a name-me doll." "...Okay. Goodnight, HarBear."

Molly kissed Harold and left, without knowledge that there were actually 4 versions of her lanky son.

* * *

><p>Once she left, the frozen clones got right back up, looking to Harold. "...What? Do I have something in my glasses?" After a full wave of silence, the original Mr. MacGrady decided to admit what's going in his head. But just before he could, Lunar stepped up and said, "You seem to have guilt about your girlfriend. LeShawna's her name, correct?"<p>

The skinny dweeb's eyes widened. "How did you..."

"We were sent here to help 'yo love problem," H-Bomb said as he was adjusting his turntables. Camper Harold added in, "Yeah! Love's something that can never be replaced, even with a cool-looking badge."

The boy in his PJs appreciated the help, but he asked a question: "How can I make it up to her?"

H-Bomb threw in his own 2 cents by saying, "Well, as long as you don't do somethin' stupid like LeShawna Jr. or Baby, then yo' good." Camper Harold suggested, "Maybe another love letter? It'll feel like a big burst of nostalgia."

Finally, Lunar placed his hands on Harold's shoulders and said, "Perhaps combine one of the two with the words she's looking for." "I love you?" "I'm sorry."

The original male took some time to think and decided, "...! I got it!" He whispered his plan to the three, who agreed to it.

"Don't worry, LeShawna. I'm gonna make things right."

* * *

><p><strong>Harold: So you decided to turn this into a 3-part story?<strong>

**Me: Yep! :D**

**Harold: Just...Why?**

**Me: Because I love you guys and one chapter wasn't enough for me!**

**H-Bomb: Gurl, you can NOT be 'dat ridiculous!**

**Me: Do you realize how ghetto you sound?**

**H-Bomb: ...**

**Camper Harold: And I got the treats ready for the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Me: Yay!**

**Lunar: *facepalms* I'm surrounded by idiots...**

**Me: Those idiots being your clones, but I see your point.**


End file.
